Play Ball: The Continuation
by Rilme Caatl
Summary: This is a one-shot of what happens right after Play Ball by Star Wars and Skillet. Read and Reveiw. No flame! Cover art is mine.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Star Wars, as much as I wish I did. All OCs in the story were either made by me, my sister, or both of us.**

 **Read and review. No flame!**

 **~ = personal thoughts**

 **/ = bond speech**

 **Obi-Wan and Rilla are 17. Bant and Rilme are 15.**

* * *

 **Play Ball: The Continuation...**

Rilme was in the common room of her's, her adopted sister Bant Eerin's, and their master, Tahl Uvain's quarters when she heard someone yell.

"RILLA ANNE KENOBI! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

~I wonder what she's done now~ Rilme Kenobi thought as she heard her older twin siblings Obi-Wan and Rilla's master, Qui-Gon Jinn, call her sister's name.

She got up from the chair she'd been sitting in and walked over to the door.

Sliding it open she looked out into the hall just in time to see the door to Qui-Gon's, Obi-Wan's, and Rilla's quarters slide open and watch Obi-Wan come out.

"You looking for a place to hide, Obi-Wan?" She asked her older brother, noticing that he seemed a little nervous.

"If you don't mind," He said walking into the quarters.

"Hey Bant, could you come here for a minute?" Rilme called as she moved back in to the quarters and the door slid shut behind her.

"Yes, Rilme?" Bant called, as she walked out of their bedroom and into the common-room.

"Can you keep Obi company while I go do something?" Rilme asked her.

"Sure," Bant said, waving Obi-Wan to the hall.

"Thanks!" Rilme called as she put on her robe

Pulling her waist length hair from her robe and reseparating her padawan braid from the rest of her hair, Rilme set out to look for her sister.

* * *

"So Obi-Wan, what happened?" Bant asked her best friend.

"Well there was a bug..." Obi-Wan started

Meanwhile...

Rilme was running through the halls of the temple while thinking of where to look for Rilla, when she suddenly stopped.

"Of course!" She said as a thought struck her. She then started running in the direction of the temple archive and library.

* * *

"...And then Master Qui-Gon ran out after Rilla," Obi-Wan said finishing his story.

"Well now you know never to let her try to kill any bugs," Bant said, causing Obi-Wan to laugh.

* * *

Rilme finally came to a stop in front of the entrance to the Archives and fixed her tunics, robe, and hair before going in.

She walked over to the back of the Archives and then proceeded to walk over to one of the shelves and pulled on one of the datapads. The shelf moved to the side reviling stairs that went down.

Taking a quick look around her, she started going down the stairs, the shelf moving back in place behind her.

When she got close to the bottom she saw that the light was already on.

~Just as I thought~ Rilme thought. She then finished walking down the stairs.

* * *

Rilla was looking at one of the old paper books that they had found on the shelves in the two rooms when Rilme got to the bottom.

"I knew I would find you here," Rilme said.

"Yeah, you and only you," Rilla said, referring to the fact that they where the only once who knew about it.

By now Rilme was sitting on the floor beside her. "So what did you do?" She asked with a cheeky smile on her face.

"I tried to kill a fly and instead broke Qui-Gon's favorite lamp," Rilla answered causing Rilme to burst out laughing. That earned her scowl that only succeeded in making her laugh harder.

Once Rilme had stopped laughing, she said "Rilla, how about you try and fix it or you can try and make it up to him."

"I'll try," Rilla agreed. They both got up and walked over to the stairs. Rilla turned off the light and then proceeded to follow Rilme up the stairs.

* * *

Later, once Qui-Gon had cooled down, he came by Tahl's quarters and got Obi-Wan and Rilla. The three walked across the hall to their quarters.

When they got in, they heard a buzzing sound on the near the wall beside them. They all turned to look and saw the fly was flying around near wall.

"Ahhhhhh!" Rilla and Obi-Wan yelled, realizing that they had forgotten all about the fly, while Qui-Gon groaned in annoyance at the fact the fly was still alive.

* * *

Across the hall, alone in the common-room again, a fifteen year old girl was rolling on the floor laughing.


End file.
